<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fiery Passion by problematicpossum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764132">Fiery Passion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicpossum/pseuds/problematicpossum'>problematicpossum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vice Principals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicpossum/pseuds/problematicpossum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick fic i wrote that im posting without proofreading while im drunk. For the first time, Russell is genuinely attracted to Gamby. Of course he immediately wants Gamby to raw him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neal Gamby/Lee Russell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fiery Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let's do it. Let's smash the whole fuckin' place," Gamby practically growled at Russell.</p><p>Russell stared at Gamby. Before this little excursion at Belinda's house he really hadn't paid much attention to Gamby, but seeing him like this, breaking and entering, smashing stuff, it was almost too much for him. Russell charged Gamby, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt before slamming their lips together. He couldn't remember the last time he was this worked up.</p><p>Gamby hesitated for a moment, before he just went with it, finding it hard to see through his rage-clouded mind. To be fair, he was a little worked up himself.</p><p>Russell buried one of his hands in Gamby's hair, pressing himself as close as he could to the other man. </p><p>They pulled apart after a moment, Russell looked at him and glanced in the direction of the bedroom, practically begging.</p><p>Gamby glared at him and stepped around the broken glass on the floor, grabbing Russell's hand and pulling him towards the bedroom. Gamby kicked the door open, "Take your pants off and get on the bed," he snapped. </p><p>The smaller man hurried to do what Gamby told him, dropping his pants on the floor before crawling onto the bed.</p><p>Gamby followed Russell closely, placing himself in between Russell's legs and pulling out his own cock. Russell placed one of his hands Gamby's his hair and his other hand around his back.</p><p>Gamby spent hardly anytime preparing Russell. He quickly wet himself with spit before pushing into him.</p><p>Gamby didn't stop until his dick was all the way in, pausing. They were both a little out of breath as Gamby repositioned Russell before starting to fuck him at a brutal pace.</p><p>"Fuck, Gamby," Russell moaned, waves of pleasure immediately taking over all of his thoughts as Gamby slammed into his sweet spot with every thrust. "A-ah, right there, shit," he could hardly keep his mouth shut.</p><p>"Shut up," Gamby snapped, his voice wavering a little.</p><p>Completely ignoring Gamby, Russell let out a little "ah" with each thrust into him. </p><p>"Please don't stop," Russell panted. He clung onto Gamby, wrapping his arms and legs around him tightly as he felt his orgasm getting closer. </p><p>Russell buried his head in Gamby's shoulder, "Gamby, shit. He came untouched in between the two of them.</p><p>Gamby came seconds later, instinctively trying to pull out, but finding himself trapped. It didn't take him long to decide he didn't care, riding out his orgasm and cumming deep inside Russell.</p><p>They laid there catching their breath, still pressed together.</p><p>"Damn Gamby I didn't know you had that in you," Russell was talking about more than the sex, seeing Gamby in destroying things in a rage had been a shocker and a turn on for him.</p><p>"Fuck off." Gamby freed himself from Russells grip. He stood up and put himself away before leaving Russell alone on the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>